


Minor-Key Revelation Song

by NicoleAnell



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoleAnell/pseuds/NicoleAnell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shortest part of a trio of first-person ficlets written for bsg-epics, original character in the fleet challenge. OFC is an anonymous member of the Baltar cult. Prompt: "What do you make of Tory, who you've seen around the cult, being revealed as a Cylon?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minor-Key Revelation Song

I used to think she was just there to spy for Roslin, honestly. It's weird when you don't trust people for the wrong reasons. She always had something else going on though, you could tell. Part of me is really upset she was here, _really_ upset that it left some of our sisters and brothers feeling unsafe and paranoid. But we all keep talking about it, and that's been... exciting? That sounds awful. But other than the military (three of the four were in uniforms; our Tory was the outlier), no other faction of the fleet was rattled by this news as much as we were. If we're still trying to understand it, we're way ahead of anyone else. Makes you feel significant.  
  
It kinda hits home, I guess -- Tory _and_ Mr. Tyrol were both here a few times, and not even together. It makes sense if you think about it. Our religion's a lot like theirs on the surface, one true God over all of us. (It's hard to get around that to some people, who cling to the old gods like it's Resistance.) And Gaius... he spent more time with the Cylons than anyone who wasn't being tortured, anyone still alive. (That's what you don't get, how special he is. How unafraid.) It figures they'd be drawn to him too.  
  
Anyway, her and Tyrol coming here, I don't think they wanted to hurt anyone. They could've just been looking for something, like the rest of us. The truth is I've never really been around a Cylon before, especially not one I thought of as a regular person first (mildly off-putting and suspicious, but for regular reasons). Tory was shorter than me. I don't know why I keep thinking about that.


End file.
